Pain, Fight, and Trust
by Marineblau12
Summary: Duka, perjuangan, juga rasa  percaya, adalah jalan yang  harus dilalui Hinata untuk bisa  bertahan.


**Pain, Fight, and Trust**

.

.

Duka, perjuangan, juga rasa percaya, adalah jalan yang harus dilalui Hinata untuk bisa bertahan.

.

.

A Naruto fanfiction by Marineblau12

.

**Disclaimer: 'Naruto' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, setiap lirik yang ada dalam fiksi ini punya pengarangnya.**

**Warning: Alternative storyline, Out Of Character, misstype, random.**

.

Setting: Pertempuran Madara dan 5 negara ninja.

.

Teriakan, erangan, juga tangisan jadi gambaran perang yang menyedihkan. Sebuah mimpi buruk yang jadi realita. Konoha saat itu, hampir tak bisa dikenali lagi. Hancur dan tinggal puing-puing. Beberapa jounin terserak di jalanan dengan luka, beberapa tak bernyawa.

Pertempuran melebar ke hutan pinggir desa, membasahi daun dengan cairan kental berwarna merah. Di salah satu sudutnya, di ujung sebuah gua, di antara kumpulan ninja bermata putih yang terbaring tak bergerak, seorang gadis menangis.

Sai berdiri di pintu masuk, menatap diam Hyuuga muda yang berduka.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Seingatnya, dia pernah beberapa kali melihat gadis itu sedang melirik Naruto diam-diam. Yang Sai tahu, dia cuma seorang kunoichi yang harus menjadi seorang Heiress klan yang begitu konservatif. Suatu kesialan, karena Sai tahu gadis ini tak mungkin mampu menanggung beban yang cukup besar itu. Baginya, itu terlalu berat jika Hyuuga ini yang menanggungnya.

Hinata merintih lagi, di saat yang sama, Sai memejamkan mata.

Dia bukan tipikal gadis periang seperti Yamanaka atau Sakura, tapi Sai tahu dia bukan si merana. Dia cuma Hyuuga yang punya rasa suka dengan Naruto yang menyukai Sakura, dia cuma kunoichi yang pantang menyerah, dia cuma wanita yang akan membuat hari terasa hangat saat senyumnya ada. Sai tahu, dia cuma Hinata.

Jadi, karena ini Hinata yang gadis pendiam itu, Sai mulai membuka mata dan melangkah maju. Kakinya mengambil langkah teratur, melewati beberapa tubuh yang masih hangat, lalu merendahkan posisinya dengan menekuk kaki, dan mulai bersuara.

"Hai!"

Tangis Hinata tak sepenuhnya berhenti, tapi dia mendongak sebagai tanggapan atas usaha ramah dari Sai yang suka tersenyum.

Sai menekuk alisnya, namun tetap tersenyum. Karena belum mendapat tanggapan yang dia inginkan, Sai mencoba lagi. "Hai!" katanya, kali ini dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

"…"

"Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya seorang Hyuuga harus tahu tata krama?" ekpresinya berubah, "Kau pewarisnya, kan?" tanyanya, "Tunjukkan kalau kau memang pewaris klan sehebat Hyuuga." Bibir Sai tak lagi menyunggingkan senyum, kedua ujungnya tertarik ke bawah, menunjukkan wajah anak kecil yang sedang marah, "Paling tidak, jawab aku."

Hinata menangis. Dia tetap menangis –dan Sai tak pernah suka melihat ini.

Teman Naruto itu menghembuskan nafas keras-keras sebelum akhirnya mencengkram bahu Hinata dan memaksanya berdiri. Wajahnya mendekat, menghantarkan udara panas menabrak permukaan wajah si wanita yang basah karena air mata. Kerutan di dahi Sai semakin jelas terlihat saat pandangannya menajam, "Kau kenapa?" lalu matanya mengedar dan menemukan darah yang merembes dari jaket ungu yang dikenakan Hinata, "Kau terluka?"

Hinata tak menjawab, tapi Sai juga tak butuh jawaban.

Dia menarik gadis itu, mendudukkannya di sudut yang paling jauh dari kumpulan jasad para Hyuuga yang coba mempertahankan Heiress mereka. Sai berjongkok di depannya, menggigit salah satu lengan bajunya yang panjang. Tergesa-gesa dia menarik kancing jaket ke bawah, menyisakan Hinata dan kaus hitamnya yang juga terkena darah. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengangkat kaus hingga melewati sedikit pusar, lalu mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk memegang kausnya.

Keringatnya mulai jatuh saat dia sadar perban seadanya yang dia berikan untuk membalut luka itu tak cukup berguna. Darah masih merembes, dan wajah Hinata semakin terlihat pucat.

Sai merasa terdesak.

"Naik," katanya saat memberikan berniat memberikan tumpangan di punggung yang selalu terlihat kosong.

"Aku akan mati, kan?"

"…"

"Tinggalkan saja. Aku di sini saja," Hinata bergetar. Tubuhnya kesakitan dan mulai kedinginan.

"Apa-"

"Tidak apa," Hinata memotong, "Rasanya aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika lari," katanya sambil melirik anggota klannya, "sementara mereka mati demi aku."

"Dengar, a-"

"Lagipula…" Hinata mengadah, "… rasanya aku lelah."

"Omong kosong!" Sai menyumpah, "Kau harus keluar dari sini," dia berdiri dan menghadap Hinata, "Kau kan pewaris mereka?" matanya mengarah ke bawah, semakin mempertegas gambaran dirinya yang menjulang dengan Hinata yang masih terduduk.

"Hyuuga sudah mati," sahut Hinata.

"Ya," Sai mengangguk, "Maka kau seharusnya berjalan ke depan. Hyuuga mati, dan hanya akan ada Hinata. Bukankah begitu?"

Hinata akan menjawab jika saja Sai tidak memaksanya bersandar dalam gendongannya. "Kau cukup diam," Sai melirik dari sudut matanya, "Jika tidak ingin keluar, biar aku yang membawamu."

"…"

"Percayalah… padaku."

.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

Sai berhenti, lalu menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan kondisi Hinata.

Kini, gadis itu sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri. Matanya setengah terpejam, nafasnya mulai berat dan keras. Ini bukan kabar baik.

Kabuto muncul dengan kunai di tangannya.

Pegangan Sai yang menopang Hinata semakin mengerat.

.

Sai mengambil langkah mundur, namun tak cukup cepat. Kabuto muncul tepat di hadapannya lalu memberikan tendangan keras yang membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Saat hampir menabrak punggung tebing, Sai merasakan pegangan di lehernya mengerat.

Hinata?

Sai berbalik, mengarahkan tubuh bagian depannya yang membentur tebing, lalu terjatuh dengan keras.

Kabuto tertawa.

Beberapa lempeng tanah keras yang membangun tebing jatuh bersama dengan debu yang menutupi sebagian tubuh dua ninja Konoha.

Sai lagi-lagi melirik ke belakang punggungnya; Hinata?

.

Kabuto berjalan pelan, menghampiri Sai yang sudah tak bisa bergerak. Angin bertiup pelan, memberikan suasanya yang seolah mencekik. Kabuto menikmati momen di mana lawannya tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan mata tajam yang seolah ingin menyerangnya namun tak bisa. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Sai terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Di sisi lain, Kabuto tersenyum mengejek.

Sai mulai berpikir, mungkin ini memang akhirnya. Dia ingin tertawa, menertawakan dirinya yang begitu yakin membawa Hinata keluar, tapi tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Perlahan, penglihatannya mengabur, semakin gelap dan gelap, hingga akhirnya dia tak merasakan apapun.

.

Dia, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sai mulai mengenalnya saat menjadi rekan setim Naruto dan Sakura. Gadis itu sering muncul dan menyapa mereka dengan dua temannya. Saat bertemu, dia akan menghabiskan waktu beberapa detik untuk menatap Naruto sebelum menyapa Sakura. Sai selalu bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya saat Naruto membalas sapaannya dengan cengiran lebar yang bahagia. Dia, orang yang selalu memancarkan aura hangat dan membaginya dengan siapapun yang ada di dekatnya. Sai tahu, karena dia pernah berada dekat dengan gadis itu –dan merasakan rasa hangat itu membanjiri telapak tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kebas.

Saat itu, di rumah sakit Konoha.

Sai ingin berjalan keluar, lalu mereka bertemu di gerbang depan.

Sai lapar, dan bilang dia ingin makan. Hinata menyahut dan mengusulkan untuk makan ramen. Katanya dia baru menyelesaikan misi dan belum makan siang. Sai menerima usulan itu tanpa banyak berpikir.

Saat makan, mereka tak berbicara banyak. Hanya Hinata yang bertanya tentang bagaimana rasanya menjadi rekan Naruto, bagaimana keadaan si bocah pirang itu setelah menjalankan misi, juga bagaimana hasil misinya. Sebelum mengakhiri dialog yang lebih mirip wawancara itu, Hinata menyempatkan diri bertanya mengenai keadaan Sai.

"Aku?"

"Y-ya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu Sai bisa melihat dia yang menghela nafas lega. Bagi seorang pemuda yang hampir tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang, perhatian Hinata yang tak berarti banyak jelas punya tempat tersendiri di ruang hatinya yang sepi.

Lalu rasa hangat itu datang, membuatnya sedikit sesak dan bahagia.

Ada kalanya Sai akhirnya percaya bahwa ternyata semua orang tak sempurna. Begitu halnya dengan Hinata. Saat melihatnya menangis sendiri di sudut gua dengan tubuh bergetar, Sai percaya bahwa Hinata yang tak pernah menyerah juga bisa terluka hingga putus asa.

Saat dia hanya sendiri, tanpa ada lagi ayah, saudara, juga sepupu yang selalu ada di belakangnya, Hinata yang kehilangan pegangan mulai jatuh.

Saat itu, rasa superioritas yang Sai punya bangkit, dan tanpa peduli, memaksa kunoichi itu untuk ikut, untuk keluar bersamanya. Meyakinkan Hinata kalau dia hanya butuh untuk percaya, dan segalanya akan berakhir bahagia.

Di ruangan serba putih itu, Sai yang terduduk menyentuh lehernya yang tertutup kerah seragam rumah sakit Suna.

Pegangan Hinata yang mengerat masih terasa di sana; gadis itu memilih untuk percaya padanya.

Saat itu, beruntung Naruto dan temannya sang Kezekage datang di saat yang tepat. Sebelum Kabuto sempat melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan, mereka berdua menyelamatkan Sai juga Hinata.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengarahkan Sai untuk memperhatikan seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Sai-san?"

"…"

"Tadi perawat bilang Sai-san sudah sadar, jadi aku datang."

Sai masih diam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku?"

"Y-ya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Di kedai ramen, pembicaraan seperti ini juga pernah ada. Sai pernah ingat, dulu, setelah mengucapkan hal itu, mereka akan keluar dan berpisah. Kala ini, Sai merasa dia butuh waktu bersama lebih lama. Jadi dia mulai bertanya, "Kau? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Membaik."

"Bagus."

"Aku… ingin bilang terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Membawaku, mengajakku untuk percaya padamu, hingga akhirnya aku masih bisa ada di saat ini."

"Dapat hal yang berguna?"

"Ya."

"Bagus."

.

**-:-**

**Don't run, don't hide**

**We will be alright**

**You'll see, trust me**

**I'll be there**

**Watching over you**

**Just take a look, through my eyes**

**(Look through my eyes, Phil Collins)**

**-:-**

.

Hidup akan selalu menghadirkan beberapa luka untuk tiap manusia. Kadang hanya luka ringan, kadang juga berat. Sering setiap orang merasa dunianya terlalu luas untuk di jalani, bebannya terlalu berat untuk dipikul. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan diam, terduduk, lalu putus asa tanpa mencari tahu jawabannya. Sama seperti Hinata yang juga pernah menyerah.

Hinata bersyukur karena Sai muncul dan menjadi sisi positif untuk dia yang sempat terluka. Jika tidak, Hinata tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana dirinya di masa kini. Akankah dia bertahan, atau malah hanya diam dan akhirnya menghilang tanpa dikenang.

.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

"Hm?"

"Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Oh."

"Apa?"

Hinata menatapnya lama, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Melanjutkan hidup," katanya.

.

.

Owari

.

.

**A/n: Jangan tanya saya kenapa malah publish fiksi ditengah-tengah ujian tengah semester begini. Salahkan kepala saya yang terasa sakit karena pingin banget nulis tapi dipaksa belajar. Akhirnya malah gak konsen dan jadi ngawur. XD**

**Jelek, seperti biasa. Saya harap teman-teman gak kecewa.**

**Saya mau ngucapin terima kasih yang banyak bagi teman-teman yang dengan setia mau membaca juga mereview setiap fiksi yang saya buat. Apalah arti sebuah karya tanpa ada orang-orang yang mengapresiasinya? #sokpuitis.**

**Intinya, TERIMA KASIH.**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
